


Fuck Buddies.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt mind-games for Kinkbingo, To change the subject for <a href="http://misslucyjane.livejournal.com/2935013.html"><br/><br/>50 Reasons To Have Sex Fic Fest</a> and #59 Bestfriends for Smut_69. Tommy and Adam met at a college party and Tommy's always saying he doesn't want a relationship, but he lets Adam act like they're together. All of Adam's friends think Tommy's playing with him, but is everything the way it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Buddies.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> little bit of angst and sex.  
> banner by adobejunkie

He'd met Adam at a party, had known right away that Adam was going to be one of those people he wanted in his life forever. He hadn't expected to want to be more than friends with Adam and when they met, he'd just broken up with a girlfriend. He didn't want anybody in his life like that, still too raw on the inside at that point. He didn't mean to play mind-games with Adam, not that a lot of Adam's friends believed that. Breaking up with a girl didn't mean he was straight. He'd never said he was straight. But when he first met Adam and his friends, they'd all labelled him straight, apart from Brad, Adam's ex, who'd labelled him a closet case. Tommy wasn't in the closet, never had been, he just didn't like labelling shit. He was a person, he didn't see why his sexuality needed to be labelled, he was just him and he fell for who he fell for, regardless of gender.  
　  
Adam quickly became his best friend, even though people had kept on saying that he was playing Adam, fucking with his head, playing mind-games. It wasn't like that, he was cuddly with his friends. He hadn't thought being affectionate with Adam, his best friend, would make people say he was acting like Adam's boyfriend, but just not being his boyfriend. Adam didn't seem to believe his friends at that point. But then they'd gotten drunk and Adam had kissed him; they ended up fucking in Tommy's tiny single dorm bed. The next morning had been awkward, but they fell into a rhythm, whenever they went out to a bar or a party, they ended up going home together. Tommy wasn't playing games, Adam was his best friend, his fuck buddy, but not his boyfriend, because he hadn't been ready yet, heart still in shreds from the last time he let himself be vulnerable with someone, let them in, just to end up regretting it.  
　  
He wasn't playing with Adam's mind, but no one believed that. They just drew their own conclusions and acted like they had to be true. Which is why he's found himself at a party, standing on the outskirts with a beer, watching Adam dance with some guy, while the ex-Brad stands beside him, telling Tommy all the ways he's fucking up by calling Adam his best friend, not his boyfriend.   
　  
"You look like a jealous lover." Brad smirks and Tommy knows Brad isn't a bad guy, like the rest of Adam's friends that are just trying to look after Adam, look out for him, but it doesn't mean they don't piss him off.  
　  
"If you say so." Tommy shrugs. He doesn't see the point in arguing with Brad. He'll never believe Tommy anyway, so there's no point.  
　  
"He's bound to get sick of your mind games eventually. Maybe he already has. It's good to see someone else all over him other than you. I'm sure the guy with Adam won't tell people they’re just friends or fuck buddies." Brad snorts.  
　  
Adam had asked him to dance, but Tommy doesn't dance. Brad's right, the guy is all over Adam and it looks like Adam's pretty into it. He tries to push down the jealousy he feels watching them, locks it up with the disappointment that Adam probably won't be taking him home tonight.  
　  
"I don't do mind games." Tommy snaps.  
　  
"Like you don't do boyfriends? Because you let him act like you’re his." Brad points out.  
　  
"How I let Adam treat me is none of your business." He likes how Adam treats him, like he's special; he's never had that before. His every relationship had ended badly; his last three girlfriends have been unfaithful, so he figures maybe he's doing something wrong, like maybe it's his fault. If he keeps Adam as a best friend, a fuck buddy, he won't ever have to face the heart break of Adam cheating on him.  
　  
"It's my business when I know you’re hurting my friend." Brad snaps.  
　  
"Does he look like he's hurting?" Tommy asks, pointing to Adam. He's smiling, bright and wide and it's reaching his eyes. He's holding his dance partner close, their hips grinding together in time to the beat. Adam doesn't look like he's hurting to Tommy.  
　  
"He’s drunk, that doesn't mean he's happy. I know him, he wants to date you, but he knows you’re only willing to give so much. But you play with his head, make him think maybe he can have more from you, but he can't, because we all know you’re never going to give him what he wants." Brad says harshly, and Tommy wants to point out that Adam's not the only one who's drunk; Brad is too, and he always does this kind of shit when he's been drinking.  
　  
"How many times am I going to have to say I'm not playing mind games before you believe me?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"When you start acting like it, I'll believe you." Brad shrugs.  
　  
Tommy can't have a boyfriend; his boyfriends always leave. They say he's too clingy, they get sick of his taste in movies, music, clothes, but not the sex. In every relationship he's ever had, no one ever complained about the sex. One boyfriend told Tommy he'd miss getting to fuck him when they'd ended, but not that he'd miss Tommy. He was good at sex, with men and women; he was good at getting people off. He learnt what they liked quickly and was happy to give them as much as they wanted. He just messed up when it came to the dating part. He was too much of an introvert. He liked spending time alone. He stayed up all night and was hell in the morning. He'd had his faults listed out over and over again. He knows he's a bad boyfriend, but he's a good fuck, so he can have that with Adam and keep him as a best friend. But if they were together, Adam would end up leaving him; he knows it and he can't stand the idea of never talking to Adam again. Adam's his best friend, he loves him, but no one seems to see that, they all think he's playing mind games.  
　  
"Nothing to say?" Brad asks.  
　  
"Nothing you'll believe." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Well I can't accuse you for being stupid. Adam doesn't deserve to get his heart broken." Brad says huffily.  
　  
"Talking from experience?" Tommy asks, because he knows Brad did break Adam's heart, so he shouldn't be telling Tommy not to do the same. He's just Adam's best friend, Brad was his first love.  
　  
"Catty, you can be a real bitch, Tommy. Normally I might like that, but I don't think I can like anyone cruel enough to play mind games with a sweet guy like Adam, he doesn't deserve it." Brad hisses.  
　  
Adam doesn't deserve that and if Tommy's playing with his head, he doesn't mean to. He loves Adam, they’re best friends, they have sex and it's good. He just doesn't want to mess it up by labelling it, because whenever Tommy's given the label as boyfriend, shit turns sour. He'd rather stand at the side lines, watching Adam go off with better men than him than not be in his life at all. He gets to be Adam's friend all the time, his lover when Adam's lonely and that's enough for him; he doesn't need more.  
　  
"I don't have to listen to you." Tommy snaps out, getting inpatient and he's pissed at himself for being jealous of Adam and that guy. He's Adam's best friend, not his boyfriend and that was his choice and most the time, he knows it's the right one, but right now it doesn't feel like it. He's not a player, if there's a game he's a part of, he's not in charge. He's just a guy, trying to not get hurt. He doesn't want to hurt Adam when he's trying to protect himself. The very suggestion that he might have eats at him, he hopes Brad's wrong and that Adam is happy with how things are.  
　  
"Truth hurts doesn't it?" Brad asks.  
　  
"It’s not the fucking truth. I'm not playing fucking mind games with him. He is my best friend, I don't want to see him get hurt any more than you do. So can you just get off my back for once? I know you’re just trying to protect Adam, I know it's not actually personal, but Adam's a grown man. He gets to decide who he sleeps with, not you. And if I'm a mistake? Well I'm his mistake to make and that has nothing to do with you." He almost yells words he hadn't even planned to ever say to Brad, but he's been drinking and the jealousy has him off balance.   
　  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you say that much at once before." Brad gapes at him.  
　  
"Just leave it, Brad." Tommy says, downing the rest of his beer. He shouldn't have come here. These aren't his friends; he doesn't even know these people. He doesn't like parties like this, all crammed into a house, listening to shitty music while everyone pairs off, but Adam had asked him to come and like a fool he had, and now Adam's ignored him all night. It's not like Adam to be a shitty friend and right now it feels like if anyone is playing mind games, it's Adam.  
　  
"Wait, you’re acting weird, you really are jealous of that guy, aren't you?" Brad frowns.  
　  
"Adam's my best friend, why would I care if he danced with someone?" Tommy asks, because that's the only claim he has, friendship. They’re friends, who sometimes fuck, no big deal, just like he's not going to make a big deal about Adam and the guy he's with. He doesn't have the right and asking for the right is just asking to get hurt.  
　  
"Are you in love with him?" Brad asks, eyes narrowed suspiciously at Tommy.  
　  
"I need another beer." Tommy says, turning around. Brad grabs his arm, though, and Tommy might not be little, but Brad's even slighter than he is, so Tommy freezes instead of pushing him away. Brad might be an ass to him, but he's not a bad guy, doesn't deserve to get hurt just because he calls Tommy on his relationship bullshit. But he has issues and he's not getting into them with Brad or anyone else for that matter.  
　  
"Let go of my arm." Tommy says, loud enough to be heard over the music, but not yelling. He doesn't want to draw more attention to them; he already feels like people are watching them.  
　  
"If you love him, why the hell won't you just be with him? It's not the guy thing, it's always been pretty clear that you don't care if people think you’re gay. You act like his boyfriend, as far as I'm aware you’re not fucking anyone else, so what is it, what's your problem?" Brad asks and Tommy imagines spilling his guts right here in the middle of a party. Telling Brad about all the failed relationships he's seen and been a part of. Tell him how his Mom hated his Dad by the end, tell him how his sister is divorcing her high school sweetheart after just three years of marriage. He could list every lover he's had who has said all he's good for is sex. There is so much he could say to Brad, about why he knows he shouldn't date Adam, because love doesn't seem to last once you put it in a box. He could explain about how he never wants to lose Adam and how the only way to keep him is by not letting him all the way in, but he's never told anyone any of that shit and he's not starting with Brad.  
　  
He carefully pulls his arm out of Brad's grip, careful not to hurt either of them. He's kind of mad at Brad for stirring all this shit up at a party, but not mad enough to want to see him get hurt. He gets why it looks like he's playing mind games, but he's not, he's really not. He loves Adam more than he has ever loved any man or woman, so he can't risk losing him, he can't. He's lost so much, and he's survived it, but he doesn't think he would survive being with Adam just to get dumped.  
　  
"I'm going to get a beer. Just drop it, Brad. For one night, lay off me. I'm not playing mind games, wouldn't even know how to do that shit on purpose, so can you leave it?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Okay, yeah, consider it dropped." Brad says softly and he's looking at Tommy strangely. He walks away before Brad has the chance to say anything else.  
　  
He gets a beer out the fridge and is searching for a bottle opener when Adam appears. He crowds Tommy against the cabinet, pushing the drawer shut. Tommy can feels Adam's cock, half hard in his jeans, pressing against Tommy's ass and as much as he likes that, he turns in Adam's arm so that they are face to face and he puts his unopened beer on the counter.  
　  
"Hey baby, I saw Brad grab you, is everything okay?" Adam asks and he looks concerned.  
　  
He can't lie, because Adam will probably ask Brad later and Tommy knows that as close as he and Adam are, that Adam knows that Brad won't lie to him. He has two options, tell the truth or change the subject. The second option is the only one that appeals to him and luckily he knows exactly how to change the subject.  
　  
"It's fine. Hey come here, you've not kissed me all night." He fists his hands in Adam's shirt and pulls him down so that Tommy can kiss him. Adam feels like a furnace, warm and a little sweaty from the dancing and he feels jealousy roll through him, but he doesn't want to feel like that, he shouldn't, so he deepens the kiss, sucking on Adam's tongue and getting one of his legs between Adam's thigh, to press it against his hard cock as they kiss. As plans go it's a pretty good one to him, the subject is changed, Adam won't be thinking about Brad right now and he likes kissing Adam, so it's not like it's a hardship.  
　  
"Mmmm, you taste like beer." Adam chuckles, his lips brushing against Tommy's as he speaks. He's not moved his body back an inch and Tommy loves how big and solid Adam feels pressing him into the countertop. He feels real, warm and real and here. In moments like this Adam is really his, no matter the labels they put on their relationship; best friends, fuck buddies, lovers, boyfriends, none of that matters in moments like these.  
　  
"You taste like lip gloss." Tommy says back, his arms holding Adam close, even though it doesn't seem like Adam's planning on going anywhere, but then he can never tell with Adam.  
　  
"Yours?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Didn't wear any tonight." Tommy shrugs. The pretty boy who Adam had been dancing with had been wearing enough of some really shiny lip gloss that Tommy had been able to see it from where he was stood on the side lines.  
　  
"It, it was just a kiss." Adam says softly, obviously realizing that Tommy can taste his dance partner on him.  
　  
"Doesn't matter." Tommy says firmly.  
　  
"Are you sure?" Adam asks, frowning a little.  
　  
"I don't own you." Tommy says and when it looks like Adam’s about to say something else, Tommy kisses him. It had changed the subject easily enough last time, he's sure it'll work again and he loves any excuse to kiss Adam and if it means avoiding talking about his petty jealousy, well that's a bonus.  
　  
"Your room empty?" Tommy asks, breaking the kiss. He doesn't want to talk. He just wants to be with Adam. If that means he's playing mind games, sending mixed signals or whatever else Brad wants to accuse him of, he can't help it. Things are the way they are and having sex with Adam is something he will always love and he can always have. People don't get sick of good sex. Maybe Adam will leave him when he finds a guy who can love him and be with him the way he deserves, but he doesn't want to think about that right now, or ever really.  
　  
"Yeah, it's empty, you want to leave?" Adam asks.  
　  
"I want you to fuck me." Tommy says boldly, not caring that people could walk in and hear him. Fuck them, he doesn't care what anyone but Adam thinks of him.  
　  
"Fuck, let’s go." Adam says, but he doesn't back off so that they can leave, he dips his head and kisses Tommy, hot and hungry and so good that it makes him shiver.   
　  
When Adam pulls back, he grabs Tommy's hand and leads him back into the crowd of people. He gets his coat off his friends, tells them he's leaving. The girls all look at Adam's hand holding his, but they don't say anything the way Brad would. They just all give Tommy slightly sour looks and he knows what they are thinking loud and clear, that he's not good enough for Adam. He's not gonna argue with that when he thinks the same thing.  
　  
They walk through the crowd of people with Adam's arm draped over his shoulder, holding him close, casually possessive, he's not sure if Adam realizes what it must look like to people. Tommy doesn't care, because he doesn't want to be with anyone else, but Adam wants a boyfriends, a guy he can date, take home to meet his parents. They walk past the guy Adam was dancing with and he gives Tommy such a dirty look that Tommy thinks if looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.  
　  
He's glad to get outside. The house was hot; too many people. The night air is cool and crisp, cooling the sweat on his skin and quickly turning pleasantly cool to too cold. Adam keeps Tommy tucked under his shoulder though, so he doesn't get that cold. He doesn't care anyway, he'd drop down to his knees out here in the cold if Adam wanted to. He's not sure if Adam knows the power he has over him, and if he does, he doesn't use it against Tommy. He treats Tommy nicer than all his past boyfriends have combined and Adam isn't even his man like that.  
　  
Adam's dorm building is dark and quiet, everyone either out partying or asleep, so they make their way in as quietly as they can. Tommy trips over a bucket though, but no one yells or opens their door, so either Adam's in a hall filled with deep sleepers or they’re all out. It's a Saturday night, lots of people are out at bars, hitting parties or out on dates. Tommy's far from the only person who won't be sleeping in their own bed tonight. Adam drops his keys in the dark and Tommy gropes his ass when he leans over to pick them up. Adam moans a little and laughs. He's such a happy carefree guy, so bubbly and alive. Tommy just doesn't get what he sees in some little metal head who doesn't like talking or partying, only likes going to clubs for gigs and who sometimes just wants to be alone and can't explain why. Adam doesn't even know any of his ex's, so it's not like he knew Tommy was a good fuck before the first time they got together. Back when they were just best friends, ones that didn't fuck, Adam couldn't have known what he was like in bed.  
　  
"Shit." Adam mutters when he trips over something on the floor. They don't put the main light on, just make their way to Adam's bed. There's a lamp on the cabinet and Adam puts that on; it gives them all the light they need to see each other.  
　  
"Come here." Adam says, smiling wickedly and Tommy just wants to lick it off his face. He walks closer, so he's standing in Adam's space right by his bed. Adam reaches out, hands gentle as they start stripping Tommy. He's too small, always has been, but Adam doesn't seem to mind that he's skinny, running his hands over Tommy's chest like it's something impressive. He'd tried to bulk up in high school, but it never worked that well and he missed eating and drinking what he liked and with classes now, he just couldn't be bothered to go to the gym or work out to try and change his body. Adam seemed to like it the way it was just fine anyway.  
　  
"Do something." Tommy complains, when Adam just keeps running his hands up and down Tommy's sides, light touches making him shiver.  
　  
Adam slides his hands up, rubs the pad of his thumb over Tommy's nipple, before pinching it lightly. It feels like Adam might as well be touching his cock the way the sensation seems to flood to that spot. Adam leans in close, kisses Tommy lightly on his sternum before turning his head to suck one of Tommy's nipples into his mouth, his teeth grazing along the skin lightly, startling a moan from Tommy.  
　  
"Come on Adam, naked, like now would be good." Tommy groans, because he's the only one with anything on and he'd really like to be naked and in Adam's bed already. But Adam seems to want to play with him, tease him. If Brad ever saw them alone, maybe he'd see that Tommy doesn't manipulate Adam. He's too swept up in Adam, in the crazy whirlwind he calls a life, to have any chance of playing mind games with Adam. When he's alone with Adam, when Adam is touching him, he can hardly even think, let alone play mind games.  
　  
Adam strips Tommy first, peeling off Tommy's clothes slowly, like he's unwrapping a present. Tommy sits on the bed and watches as Adam gets undressed. He's a lot faster with his own clothes and Tommy's glad, because he doesn't want to be teased anymore. He might have kissed Adam to use sex to change the subject, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't want this. He always wants Adam, no matter how it starts, why it starts; he's always crazy for Adam.  
　  
He watches his best friend get out the lube and condoms from the drawer by his bed, then set them close before he pushes Tommy down onto the bed. He sprawls out, legs parted so that Adam can lie between them, their naked cocks pressed together and Tommy rolls his hips, loving how it feels. He's not been with Adam for almost two weeks because Adam has some big musical he's the lead in and he's been working like crazy. Adam's asked him to come, like he has the rest of his friends and it doesn't mean anything that Tommy's going to go even though he doesn't actually know what musical it even is.  
　  
Adam kisses him and just as it had changed the subject earlier, now it changes his thoughts, gets him focused on the here and now instead. He wraps his arms around Adam, pulling him closer, so they’re pressed together from chest to ankle. He moans into Adam's mouth, whimpers when Adam breaks the kiss, but smiles when he realizes Adam is reaching from the lube. He's been turned on since he kissed Adam to change the subject when he was asking why Brad grabbed him and he doesn't want to wait; he wants Adam to fuck him.   
　  
"Are you ready?" Adam asks, pushing Tommy's knees up toward his chest, his lube slicked fingers circling Tommy's hole. Adam's always careful with prep, he's not a small guy, could easily hurt someone if he wasn't careful. Tommy's been with guys that didn't care, but Adam just isn't like that.  
　  
"Ready." Tommy nods. He's so ready, he wants Adam to be inside of him, wants to forget all about the party; the man who had danced with Adam. The man who'd kissed Adam. He wants to forget Brad accusing him of playing mind games and he wants to forget Brad asking if he's in love with Adam. He is, but no one, no one needs to know that, least of all Brad.  
　  
Adam keeps the pace slow, slicking Tommy up, stretching him slowly. By the time he rolls on the condom, Tommy is loose and boneless. His brain feels like mush and the only thing he can think of is getting Adam inside of him. Adam pushes at his legs and Tommy pulls them back more himself, holds them in place while Adam pushes slowly into his body.  
　  
Tommy's not a slut, but he's been with more than a few people, but no guy has ever made him feel like Adam does when they’re together like this. He doesn't know if it's because Adam's good at sex, but it seems like more than him just being a good fuck. Maybe it's because Adam is a good man, better than any man he's ever been with before, better than Tommy deserves.  
　  
"Adam." He can't help moaning out his name. He feels so full, body stretching to take in Adam. It's close to painful and so far away from pain at the same time. His hands are clenched on Adam's back, nails probably digging in, but if they are, Adam doesn't complain. He just leans down and kisses Tommy deeply as his hips start to move.   
　  
He's always so loud when Adam fucks him. They've had people banging on the door or wall of whoever's room they are in at the time. Telling them to shut up and at first, it kind of embarrassed Tommy, but now he just thinks fuck it. He's had to drown out people fucking before, it's not that hard. It's not his fault he's loud. They'd be loud as well if Adam were fucking them.   
　  
He keeps calling out Adam's name; he's pretty mouthy in bed, but he has to be careful, whenever he's getting close, like he is now, he feels like he's going to blurt out 'I love you' and he can't do that, can't let Adam know, it'll ruin everything. There have been near misses, when he's ended up saying ‘I love the way you feel' or 'I love when you do that' every close call makes his heart race. So when Adam's thrusts keep getting harder and faster, hitting his prostate every time, his hand between their bodies, wrapped around their bodies, jerking Tommy off in time to his thrusts, Tommy leans up, kissing Adam hard, because he can't say anything he shouldn't when he has Adam's tongue in his mouth.  
　  
When his orgasm hit's he's not ready for it, back arching, hips twitching as he moans into Adam's mouth, his come spilling out over Adam's fist and getting all over his cock as Adam keeps jerking him off till Tommy whimpers, pushing his hand away when it becomes too much and the line between pleasure and pain is close to being crossed. Adam's thrusts speed up after that, like he was holding back, waiting for Tommy to come first, because Adam's like that, he always makes sure Tommy gets off, normally before Adam does.   
　  
Tommy never knows what to do after they both come. He keeps expecting to be told to get dressed and get out. Adam never does that, though, he gets rid of the condom and cleans them both up, gets Tommy to spoon with him in his tiny bed, even though they almost don't fit. It should be uncomfortable, he should hate it, but he really doesn't. He loves the feel of Adam along his back, arm slung around his waist keeping him close. He likes being held by Adam more than he should. Best friends don't spoon naked and he's pretty sure fuck buddies aren't meant to be this intimate, but if they’re not fuck buddies, best friends, what are they? The only person whose mind Tommy is playing games with is his own, letting himself think that they could be more to each other than they are now. They can't be, can they?  
　  
The End.   
　


End file.
